Beautiful Danger RATE,REVIEW, UPDATES COMING SOON
by TigerTerra
Summary: Avery Rothwile has been in the mechanical grip of the kkrang for the past 15 years of her life. The kkrang was trying to make the perfect weapon and they had it. Finally they will destroy the turtles! But...complications arise. Shes 17 now and tired of the place she has never left. So, she made a decision: she was gonna escape or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

I sat huddled in the corner of my disturbingly sterile cell. It was so white that I could easily cause a person to go mad or to just give up. But I guess that's what they wanted. They wanted you to give up so you were more manageable. I gave up but I would not go easily. I made that clear. I was taken from my morbid thoughts by my doctor.

"How're we doing today, Ms. Rothwile?" he asked. I looked in his eyes a glared.

"Yes well, it's time for your genetic therapy for the day. "He said and the glass barrier slid open.

I forced myself to stay where I was. He approached and when he reached for his restraints I made my move. I had been refusing food and drink for a week so that the drugs would be out of my system. I was weak but still stronger than I would have been. And my mind was clear.

I launched my body forward and tackled to the ground and crushed his glasses under my regulation accepted shoes. I bent down and looked the cowering doctor in the eyes.

"You've heard of my powers, haven't you?" I forced his eyes open and placed my thumb on the bridge of his nose.

"From the next day on you shall feel the most excruciating and unimaginable pain for one hour each day. No relief will be found save for you mutilating yourself." My eyes glowed whiter than the lights in the facility.

"Your curse has been set. Now enjoy your last day of no pain, for the next day until your death you suffer as I have the past years. Enjoy" I said and sprinted out of the building. But it wasn't that easy. I had to fight my way through and was tazered at least 15 times before I burst through the doors into fresh air I hadn't breathed in 15 years. I ran fast and hard and easily made distance but I had to stop. I had to feel this. I took a deep breath and tasted the water in the air, felt the cool air breathe new life into me. My skin reacted to the breeze in a way that I could only explain as dying of thirst in the heat of the Dead lands only to find blessed water. There was more color in the darkness of night than I had seen in my entire existence. I fell to my knees and for the first time, allowed myself to cry. A drop of water fell on my forehead and slowly slid down my face. More joined and soon I was sitting in a downpour. I smiled through the tears. I reached my arms up and felt the slick water run down my arms. Nothing could ever feel this good. I ripped off my shoes and socks and threw them as hard as I could. I soon decided I couldn't have anything from that place. I ripped off the hospital gown and headband so all I wore was a bra and panties.

"IM FINALLY FREE!" I screamed those words with everything I was with all my heart and soul.

"Im finally free." I whispered. I could hardly accept the beautiful truth. It was my last thought before exhaustion finally took hold and darkness surrounded me.


	2. Things are about to Change

The turtles were out on their nightly patrol. Noting eventful or even remotely interesting.

"Come on Leo, let's just go home." Raph complained as he was clearly bored. The others just ignored him and continued their rounds. Donnie stopped.

"Hey guys, is that a girl?" he asked the others but didn't wait for an answer before he went to her side. Her features were soft but somehow hardened. It was too dark to see her hair and her eyes were closed. Her skin was a pale as he ever saw on a human. Without hesitation he scooped her limp body into his arms and sprinted to the sewers with her and his brothers. When they reached the lair Leo branched off of the group to tell their master what had happened and Mikey ran off to grab blankets and pillows and set up a place on the couch. Mikey took the mystery girl in his arms and Donnie ran off to call April and ask her for comforts for the girl. Mikey just laid her on the couch and covered her cold body with two blankets and sat on the ground in front of her. Even he, the youngest of the four, knew that everything was about to chance. But no one could guess or be prepared for how it would change.


	3. Im free But who am i?

Everything hurt as I slowly opened my eyes, I was surprised to find myself no longer on the street but rather on a couch covered in warm blankets. I groaned at the throbbing pain in my head. I looked down to fin four strange creatures asleep. They were turtle but they were almost human like in their appearance. I spotted a pile of clothing and grabbed it. I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I turned around to find the four turtles rousing from their sleep. I wasn't really scared. The four guys came towards me. I just looked at them and they just looked at me. I knew I had to show I was unafraid. I had no sense that they were a threat. I took a deep breath.

"Hello." I said softly. They looked at each other, hesitant to speak as if I would spook like a curious doe. The turtle in blue stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"Hi. Im Leonardo. My brothers are Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael." Each of them bowed slightly in the order of their introductions. First the one in purple, then orange, and lastly red.

"I want to thank you for helping me. My name is Avery." I said.

"It was our pleasure. Do you have a place to stay? If not your more than welcome here." Leonardo offered.

"That is a most generous offer and if I could decline I would. But I have nowhere, I have nothing." I answered sadly.

"That's fine. Our friend April has already set up your room and Mikey ordered pizza. Are you hungry?"

I nodded "I haven't eaten for a week." Leo led me to the kitchen where I got a slice of pizza before the other four tore at the rest of the pie. I devoured the piece of pizza in three large bites and drank three glasses of water. Finally I felt strong and good. Mikey put on music and began to dance. The other turtles groaned but I loved it. I jumped off my chair and immediately joined the young turtle. I smiled as my feet move and my body spun. I laughed out loud and felt as light and free as a feather in the wind.

I squealed in joy as my feet continued to move. I could hear the silence in the other room. I felt like I was breathing for the first time in my life. I stopped dancing and noticed the only turtles left in the kitchen was Leonardo and Raphael. I ran to them and grabbed their hands and pulled them forward to join me and Mikey.

"I've never felt so good!" I squealed and giggled. I stumbled right into Raph who steadied me. I giggled.

"I've never been dizzy before!" I yelled with another giggle. My chest felt light and tingled with excitement. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Im finally free!" I yelled and sniffed and wiped the stream of tears. I sank to my knees and the music stopped.

The three turtles kneeled around me with question in their eyes. I looked down before meeting each of their gazes. I told them everything that happened before I met them. How I was injected with dozens of different animal DNA and then injected with green goop they called mutagen. How I endured horrific torture to test my limits and everything I did to escape. Their faces were hard as stone and cold as ice.

"But that's in the past. Im free and happy and I couldn't ask for anything better than what I have now!" I said in a way to try to cool them down.

"Do you have a mirror? I've never seen myself" I was curious and Raph led me to the bathroom and stood outside the door.

My hair was a gold with platinum blonde highlights. My eyes were a shocking ice blue with a hint of sky blue. I was unbelievably pale. And a scar went through my eye. I lightly touched it but I felt no pain. For 15 years I've never know what I looked like. It was a shock and I was speechless. I looked in my eyes and saw no evil. Only pain and fear. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Hey guys! Come check this out!" Mikey called. We all came to sit in front of the TV to watch the news. I was horrified to find my old doctor. Screaming and withering in pain. His skin was red as if it were burned.

"Oh my god." I muttered. My hands shook and I felt cold all over.

"I did that. I wanted him to feel what I did." A tear fell to the ground.

"I realize now I shouldn't have wished it on anyone." I spoke softly.

I had to fix this


	4. A Mistake Needing Fixed

I grabbed a coat and immediately turned to leave when Raph grabbed my upper arm.

"Where are you going?" he demanded as if I were stupid to even think of leave. I ripped my arm from his grip.

"Fixing a mistake. Don't think you can stop me." I could feel my power grow every day. The Kkrang wanted the ultimate weapon, able to cause unimaginable destruction. And they succeeded. I threw on the jacket as I left the lair. I jumped up through the manhole and put up my hood. I waded forward in thick fog. I knew where I was going. I took off in a jog and it didn't take long to get to the apartment the good doctor lived. I ended up climbing the bricks to get to an open window only to find it dark with the flashes of light from a tv. I could smell the blood and burnt flesh but I could see clearly. With only a thought, an orb of white light appeared and showed me a most horrific sight. Blood was everywhere and clumps of flesh littered the room. I gaged at the smell that assaulted me senses.

"Doctor?" I called into the silent room. Hairs stood on end as I entered deeper. Suddenly there was a knife at my throat. His body flew back and crashed into a lamp that then fell on his head and knocked him out. I quickly went up to him and placed my thumb on the bridge of his nose.

"I retract the curse once place upon you, live in peace." My eyes glowed once again and I felt the heavy toll of the curse leave the earth. I quickly slid out of the window only to play right into the kkrang's claws. I screamed and shoved them away and even ripped one of their arms off. I wasted no time jumping off the building and sprinting towards my new home. But the managed to trail me so I couldn't go to the lair.

"RAPH!" I screamed, it was the only option left.

"RAPHAEL!" I knew Donnie told me he had cameras place around the city.

"RAPH-" I ran right into a solid form. That grabbed me by the upper arms.

"What?! Why are you screaming all over the city, we're trying to keep a low profile you know!" he scolded. I pointed behind me and he soon understood why I was panicked. Seven Kkrang were after me. I was jumpy and antsy and wanted to run the opposite direction Raph did. Sai's in hand, he ran right into the enemy. I had to help. But he couldn't know what I was, not yet. I shook my head and ran head first into the death party. I screamed as I tackled a Kkrang. I crouched over it and growled. My hand turned to a paw and clawed the Kkrang. My claws sank through the titanium-platinum alloy body like a heated needle through butter, and I ripped it out with the same ease. I felt a prick at my neck and soon things started getting hazy. My movements became sloppy and unorganized and my body followed with the slightest pull.

"Raph!" I called as loud as I could while still putting everything I had behind the muscles that grew less obedient by the second. But he heard me and soon enough he came to my rescue and dispatched the Kkrang trying to take me. I stood on wobbly, unsteady legs and swallowed.

"Can you walk?" he asked. I nodded since I refused to be seen as a weakling. But then again, that stuff the shoved in my neck must have been strong since im feeling the effects so noticeably. That stuff probably could have killed an adult male elephant. Possibly a small-ish whale. I took one step and my legs buckled from under me, and yet, I never hit the ground before Raph scooped my up, my arm draped weakly over his shoulders. My face was feeling a bit numb but I talked anyway.

"I can walk." My lie was slurred and even if I put all my will and strength into my muscles they were too far gone to even push Raph away.

"Uh huh, sure you can." He muttered. If anything happened after that I wouldn't recall as I passed out before we even got to the manhol

Raph looked down at the female in his arms and couldn't stop himself from thinking she looked like an angel. An angel thrown from heaven and condemned to hell. He could see the thin scars that marred her perfect skin, white scars against porcelain skin. Her blue eyes looked just right and her golden hair easily shammed the sun. He wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be an angel, her perfect white wings torn from her back and left to tumble to earth. He quickly slapped himself mentally. For all he knew she could be a demon with an angel's face. Looks were deceiving and he knew that as good as anyone.


	5. Vicious yet kind

I woke up on the couch with a major headache. I groaned and put my hand to my forehead as I sat up.

"oh god." I muttered as I got on my feet. My body felt heavy as I dragged it to the kitchen and got a slice of pizza and downed a bottle of water. I looked at the ground and grinned.

"Good morning, Raphael." I greeted as I turned around with a smile. He looked shocked that I could have known he were up. I tossed him a water bottle and I went back to the couch. We were chatting and he spoke of his many battles with his brother Mikey. I giggled, it soon turned to a groan then a scream as my head exploded in pain. It felt like my skull was spitting apart. Soon enough it felt like boiling water ran through my veins and flames danced up my nerves. I threw myself off the couch and grabbed my head as a scream tore through me. I kept screaming as the anguish increased, tears streamed down my face and I could dully hear Raphael calling my name. I clenched my eyes shut and clawed at my skin. My DNA was changing. Altering.

"AHH" I squeaked as my mouth felt as dry as the Dead Lands. Soon enough I felt the changes ripping through me. No magic. No elements. Only beast. My vision cleared and the pain left as quickly as it came. I reached for raph weakly as he was the closest. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up. I leaned heavily on his shoulder.

"What the shell was that?" he asked with panic in his eyes as clear as it was in everyone else's.

"My DNA was changing for the final time. All that's left is the animal DNA mixed with my human." I explained as best I could. Raph gently deposited my body on the couch. Leo put a pillow behind my head and their master Splinter brought me water and raph put a blanket over my ice-cold body. Donnie had ice and set it on my forehead to help the headache. But it was futile because Mikey returned from the surface and the sound of his skateboard grinding on stone and metal was enough to melt my mind. I groaned. Raph sneered and got up and snatched the skateboard midair and hit Mikey in the shoulder with it.

"Don't you see Avery isn't feeling good?! Shell for brains." He said with a glare before he returned to my side to talk to Leo. I had been here a week and I've almost died three times.

"Hey, Leo?" I asked, my voice came out rough to I took a drink of water and cleared my throat.

"Yea?" he asked

"Think you can teach me some ninja stuff? Im tired of almost dying." I asked.

"Sure, we can start as soon as you're healed." He said and I shrugged and got up and cracked my neck.

"Im good. Im a shifter now. Healing is kinda a perk." I said and followed him into the dojo. We spent five hours meditating and going through katas and line drills. When I finally walked out the sliding doors I felt like my energy was zapped. I had just collapsed on the couch when Mikey came tumbling into the room with his nun chucks, followed by Donnie.

"Surface time, Bros!" he called. I groaned and sat up and grabbed one of my knives.

"You don't have to go tonight. You been through a lot tonight." Leo said, an agreeing nod coming from raph who had just walked passed us.

"You kidding? I just got my second wind. I should probably shift for my first time. Might wanna stand back." they took my advice. On will my body started the transformation and the screams began as the bones snapped and dislocated themselves. I was breathing hard by the time I finally finished and stood before them as a large black jaguar. I walked to the bathroom and jumped up on the counter. My pelt was black as night and my ice blue eyes were now as green as a flourishing forest. I could strangely see myself. My real self, when I looked into my now green eyes. I jumped down and followed the turtles out. I was at least five feet on all fours. Much larger than any other big cat. I was as agile as the turtles and kept pace with them easily as we jumped from roof to roof. My endurance was amazing. I felt alive in the vast open. Able to stretch out. I raced forward and easily outran the guys. Leo called a halt. My claws extended and dug deep into the concrete and I slid to a stop and jumped to the guys' side. I looked down to find a group of losers picking on people. One looking like a guy Mikey called Bradford. Had something to do with something named a Shredder? I growled and jumped in front of the victims. I showed my deadly teeth, the shortest one the length of a long finger. I took a step forward and snapped my jaws shut. The guys wasted no time jumping down behind me. The human victims were freaking out so I rubbed against the little girl's body. I was almost twice her size but it didn't faze her. She fisted a tuff of my fur. The guys were busy kicking butt when a loser came up with a knife and continued to threaten the family. I growled. He reached from the girl and I swiped at him with my claws. My paws were as big as the little girls' face. I heard a crack and knew the force of my paw broke his wrist. I growled and crouched low to the ground, my tail flicking behind me. I stood in front of the girl. The parents seemed to understand I was no threat to them and wished only to help. The loser backed up and fled and with that I turned to face Bradford who just finished throwing Raphael into the brick wall. He didn't move. My eyes widened and the narrowed. I let out a roar and sprinted forwarded and leapt into the air, my claws fully extended. I was out for his blood. He twisted away at the last moment and kicked me into the wall. I managed to graze his face with my claws before I smacked into the wall and slid down next to raph. Bradford's face was dripping blood. I shook my body and looked at raph. I nudged him with my head and he groaned. The relief was enough to send me back into battle.

I growled and jumped into the air just as Leo was tossed aside like he was nothing. I pushed him to the ground and clawed him to the ground. I lowered my face to his and growled low. I was just about to finish him off when smoke surrounded me and when it cleared he was nowhere to be seen. I trotted over to raph who hadn't moved since I last check on him. The guys were too battered to carry his unconscious body back to the lair. I grabbed Donnie's Bad O' Tricks. And got rope out. I moved to Raph's side and laid down. Donnie understood and secured Raph to my back. I got up and lopped off into the direction of the lair. I jumped down the sewer hole and sprinted to the lair. It would be a few minutes until the others would be back. I bit through the rope and Raph slid off my back onto the sofa. I held in my screams as I shifted back to human. I ran through the lair grabbing pillows and gauze. I wrapped his wounds and situated him on the couch. I was sleeping on the floor next to him when I heard the guys coming in. I noticed one turtle missing from the group. It was the youngest turtle, Mikey.

When raph woke up he noticed as well.

"Where's Mikey?" he asked and sat up.

"The Shredder took him." Leo said somberly. Raph growled and was going to get up but I held him in place.

"Don't. I'll get him. It's my fault. I should have stayed with you guys." I said quickly.

"No chance!" Leo and Raph said in union.

"Don't worry. Im stronger and faster than any human, even more so when im in animal form. Ill get him." I had to argue for half an hour before they gave up. And so, Leo and I set out to meet the Shredder.

**This is my 5th chapter so I am asking for at least one review telling me how im doing and/or any ideas to improve. it will take at least one review to convince me to continue**


	6. Quaser, This is for you (Mikey's Return

**thanks for the only person who sent me a review. Quaser, this chapter is for you**

Leo and I stood on a building roof overlooking a huge skyscraper like building. He moved to jump but I place my hand on his chest.

"This is my fight. They endangered my new family. They must learn, by my own claws only." I said. He understood this as a mission of honor for me. He wished me luck and sat down. I jumped off the roof and landed as silently as air. He told me the throne room was top floor. Always did enjoy climbing.

My claws extended and sank into the brick and that was how I made it to the top. I remained undetected. That is, until I made my entrance. I miscalculated the width of the ledge and my foot slipped and I plummeted to the ground. I landed hard and rubbed my head.

"Ouch, you guys should really fix that." I groaned as I got to my feet. I was surrounded by foot soldiers who had their pointy tin pointed right at me.

"You dare enter into my domain!" a man heavily clad in metal said. Now he had a ton of pointy things attached all over his shiny little armor.

"And im unarmed too!" I said cheerfully and I cocked a hip and delicately placed a hand on my hip.

"Ha! You shall perish slowly." He said. Even his voice was dark. I pouted.

"Fine. I'll make you a deal. You give me the annoying orange turtle. And I'll let you all live." It was a fair deal. He laughed.

"You have no room to make demands. Foot ninja, Attack!" he commanded and on Q all the ninja surrounding me imploded to attack. They each fell, three at a time and I stepped over their bodies.

"Really now, you insult me. They are inadequate to any standard." He growled and rose from his dramatic thrown.

"How dare you, little girl." He growled. A spear was thrown from the sidelines and I snatched it and snapped it in two with my thumb and forefinger.

"Nice stick." I said flatly. I tossed aside the weapon as I approached the Shredder. His arrogance enraged me. The problem with the turtles is they fight with honor against a foe lacking even a small amount. I don't have that issue. I will go through the 7 planes of hell for my family. This will not even be a speck on my conscious. I roared.

"You shall give me the turtle or your blood shall paint this floor!" I yelled, control slipping by the second. He drew his weapon, so I became mine.

My bones crunched and the pain only fueled my raging fires of hatred. Within seconds of my ending stages of the shift I was able to scream out two words.

"Now Suffer!" with those words my shift was completed and I stood before him as a five foot tiger. I growled and pounced. His little toys shall do little harm to me. Everything is tripled from that of a regular animal. Including my claws and pelt. And my strength.

My claws sank into his armor as if it were nothing more than paper. I ripped the breastplate from his body and tossed it aside. I pounced on him but he threw me off and I took out a column, which toppled on top of me. I easily shook it off and charged forward but hit nothing but a surprisingly reliable metal chair. I prowled forward my large teeth showing and my tail flicking behind me. I jumped and the force took his helmet and sent it flying.

"ENOUGH GAMES!" The Shredder shouted and his own claws glowed red. He slashed me and the skin split open easily, blood dripping from the wound. I roared at the searing pain. I even stumbled. I was so screwed. But I had to complete this mission. They had to know they could rely on me. I pushed the pain away and charged. Not even this Ninja Master was fast enough. My claws ripped down his chest and his tattered shirt soon began to soak with blood. I got a look at the virtual map before I took him down and race off in the direction I needed to go. I took out any who dare to stand in my path.

The wound in my side began to burn even worse than before and my strength was beginning to slowly leave. But the most troubling thing was that I wasn't healing. When I reached the huge wooded door of the cells I ripped right through it and made my way from cell to cell until I found the youngest turtle bruised and battered. I growled and ripped the door right off its once-secured hinges with my teeth. I tossed it aside and walked inside to a now conscious Mikey, who screamed when he saw me. I rubbed against his side and lay down so he could crawl on my back. He held tight to my scruff and I ran out as fast as I could with my worsening wound. I recon I was faster than even a horse at full gallop. I galloped right into the throne room where the Shredder was finally getting off his worthless ass and realizing he had just lost to a cat. I roared in victory and crashed through the window. Mikey's grip tightened as we soared through the air hundreds of feet in the air. Naturally I crash landed but curled myself around Michelangelo to make sure no more harm came to him.

"Mikey!" Leo called and ran over to help him up. I heard orders being made and movements being made and knew they had to be preparing to retrieve the turtle I had just rescued. Even with both their weight I could push myself fast enough to outrun Leonardo alone. I roared and laid on the ground so they both could get on my back. I growled slightly from the weight. But I took off, running as fast as I could push myself. I slid the corners and jumped high as I raced through the city.

"wohoo!" Leo called as I sped up and leaped off the building and slid to a stop in front of the manhole. Leo took the cover off and I jumped down and raced forward not even waiting for Leo. I roared loud and true in warning of my approach. And it worked. Everyone was waiting when I jumped over the barrier to the lair. Mikey slid off my back and I shifted back to human but the pain suddenly came back full force and I cried out as I crumbled. Donnie got me to my feet. I couldn't even talk to tell him so I tossed off my t-shirt to show him the gash that ran from bottom rip to my hip. It was glowing red and it wasn't the blood. Donnie helped me to sit and ran off to get a first aid kit and soon returned. I took out swabs and thoroughly shoved them into my wound. It was no wonder I screamed and took off a chunk of the table with my grip. He took several more swabs before dumping a bottle of hydrogen peroxide on my cut then dabbed it with alcohol to further ensure it was clean. He then wrapped it and handed me my t-shirt. Leo was standing next to his brothers waiting for me.

"I didn't even know she was injured." I heard him mutter to Raph and Mikey.

"Because I didn't want you to." I said simply. I was soon swamped with turtles helping me to the couch. I pushed them off.

"I don't need help, Im awake and nothing is wrong with my legs." I said as I looked pointedly at Leo who looked positively guilty.

"Leo, it was my turn to play hero. I knew the risks. And I took a good chunk out of the Shredder too." I said and they looked stunned I got a hit on him. As if he were an undefeatable demon. I sank down on the couch and cringed.

"You want me to take him out, say the word but I have some requests before I go back on his turf." I said with a cough.

"Like shiny armor." I said.

"Avery! You might wanna see this!" Donnie yelled from his lab and I went to shove myself off the couch when my body gave out and fell to the floor. Raph and Leo wrapped my arms around their necks to help support me.

"The red stuff in your cut is poison. It's attacking your cells rapidly, causing extreme weakness." He said I growled.

"So I've noticed." I muttered coldly.

"Anything you can do, Don?" Raph asked

"Well I can try to make an anti-venom, but I need the instrument used to administer It." he said as he went to continue looking at my dying cells.

"Oh, I'll get it alright. That dipstick is so gonna regret it" I growled as I stumbled away from my support team. I made it all of five steps before I crashed to my knees. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to stand. It took more effort than it should have.

"As soon as I get there, he is gonna wish he wasn't born." I said as I panted.

"Cool it, tiger." Raph said as he supported my weight.

"Ha ha. How funny." I muttered.

"You aint gonna be any good half dead. Me and the guys will get what Don needs." He said and deposited me on the sofa.

"No…chance" I grunted as I got to my unstable feet.

"Not going without me. He's mine." I growled and shook my cloudy head.

"Sorry, but no you're not." Raph said and everything went black.


	7. One with the Dragon

**this chapter is for you, BubbleEwa**

I woke up with the stabbing pain of my wound but it was all healed up. I could still feel every drop of poison in my blood but at least I wasn't bleeding everywhere. I groaned and held my head as I stood up.

"Raphael is SO getting his shell kicked when I get to him." I muttered to myself as I threw my jacket on the ground and got on all fours. Within seconds my form changed into a panther just as Donnie came in to get more things for his lab. I growled and he immediately fired a tranq dart. I danced around it and promptly bolted out of the lair and onto the surface. I wasted no time racing off and jumping onto roofs. Every leap brought me closer to my revenge. Three more rooftops until I reached the Shredder. Two. ONE! I put all my force into the final jump sending me high but still lacking. I shifted quickly and unfurled my brown and grey wings and crashed through the brand-new glass that was freshly installed. I shrieked my arrival. All anger soon turned to horror as I saw weapons scattered on the ground. Shredder was about to finish off Leo. I narrowed my eyes and shifted into human.

"NO!" I shouted and I bared my teeth.

"You take him down, I shall send you with him. I swear it on the life that runs in my body!" I yelled as I shifted into a dragon. It took far too much energy to retain my form. But I had to. When he tossed Leo away like trash I made it so he went on my wing and I gently placed him on the ground.

"You have harmed my family for the last time!" my voice was deep and gravely but clearly held anger and rage. I released the fire of my hatred and let it burn. My spits of fire burned on the stone like it would on wood. I flapped my wings to push the fire back until it completely engulfed the room.

With much hast I flew over and ripped his arm right off and quickly gathered the battered turtles in my talon, along with their weapons. I crashed right out of the building taking much of the room with me and when I landed on the rooftop I quickly became a girl and kneeled by each of the turtles. I had no energy left to spare. I turned to Leo.

"Wake up!" I shook him but he only groaned. I walked over to raph and slapped him decently hard across the face. He shot up and grabbed me by the neck. When he was it was me he quickly released.

"You slapped me!" he yelled and I narrowed my eyes.

"Yea, Well you knocked me out!" I fired back. I wanted to add that had I not arrived when I did they would be missing a brother. But I decided to spare him that pain. I grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. A bleeding cut under his eye held my attention. I placed my hand over the cut and closed my eyes and when they opened I was able to see that the transfer of my healing abilities had worked. I went to each of the turtles, healing them of any and all ailments. I guess I needed every drop of healing energy I had since as soon as I healed the last turtle I fell to the ground and everything was black.


End file.
